Engaño
by Kuragari Uchiha
Summary: El solo la utilizo como un juguete y ella callo como la mayor idiota. Anti SasuSaku


**Disclairme Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto yo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro cabe decir que Miyuki es un personaje totalmente mío al igual que Yuki. **

_Flash back ´´ Itachi sama es tan sexi´´ _

**Conversaciones mías y de inner yuki**

**Johan: hello people como estan?**

**Izuna: que no deberías actualizar tus otras historias.**

**Johan: hai demo no sé cómo continuarlas además tenía ganas de trolear el sasusaku. **

**Izuna: que cruel.-sonrisa burlona **

**Johan: muere Uchiha. **

**Izuna: hmp lo que sea sin mas disfruten la lectura. **

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Te encontrabas en el mismo parque donde la conociste a esa pelirosa lo admitías ella tenía su encanto pero no era _ELLA _solo Kami sabia toda la actuación que realizaste al salir con esa chica de cabellos rosa y ojos jade porque a pesar de que quisiste quererla no podías hacerlo aun recordabas como la conociste.

_Flahs back. _

_Habías peleado con tu chica más que tu chica era tu mujer y por Kami a ti te encantaba hacer gritar de placer a la hime Hyuuga que fingía ser una dama ante la sociedad y en tu cama era toda una fiera todo lo contrario a lo que mostraba ante la sociedad y eso lo calentaba de gran manera. Seguramente se preguntaran porque habían peleado la habías visto en una situación comprometedora con tu hermano Itachi a pesar de que ella te dijo que no había pasado nada le gritaste que era puta y eso basto para que Hinata te diera una bofetada y te humillara frente a todos tus empleados recuerdas Uchiha fue tal la humillación que no lo soportaste y tu orgullo hablo por ti. _

_-Lárgate Hyuuga regresa al infierno que es tu jodida vida y olvídate de mí que yo haré lo miso.- le dijiste de manera fría a quien engañas Uchiha tu a esa mujer no la olvidarías ni volviendo a nacer después de todo ella aun en el infierno que era su vida te enamoro. _

_-Créeme Uchiha si hay algo que jamás vas hacer será olvidarme no importa con cuantas mujeres estés tu siempre me vas a pertenecer sobre todo tu corazón y alma que de eso no te quede duda.- tras esas palabras observas como ella se va. _

_Odiabas admitirlo pero ella tenía razón no Uchiha ya te habías acostado con casi toda la población femenina de Konoha y no podias sacar sus recuerdos de ti porque lo admitias extrañas el vaivén de sus caderas chocando con las tuyas el como sus senos eran devorados por tus labios lenguas y dientes kuso de solo recordarlo de calentabas hacia 6 meses se habían separado según sabias por tu hermano ella se encontraba en el extranjero y no regresaría dentro de un año. _

_Caminabas tan metidos en tus recuerdos de sexo salvaje con la Hyuuga que chocaste con alguien al bajar tu mirada te encontraste con una mirada jade que desbordaban cierta inocencia que te recordó a tu chica de ojos perla miraste su cuerpo no tenia las pronunciadas curvas de tu chica pero la niña rosadita no estaba mal intentarías olvidar a tu ángel-demonio, con esa chica tal vez te funcionaba. _

_-Hola disculpa no me fije por donde iba te lastime- preguntaste de manera preocupada Ja a quien engañas Uchiha tu solo te preocupas por ti por tu santísima madre y por ojiperla. _

_-Hai no se preocupe etto quien eres.- te dijo la rosadita con un sonrojo en sus pómulos no eran como los de ella pero en fin. _

_-Soy Sasuke y tú.- preguntaste ´´interesado´´ o eso pensó la chica de cabello rosa. _

_-Soy Sakura Haruno.- murmuro la pelirosa la viste probarías si era igual al resto. _

_-Sakura flor de cerezo es un nombre bonito dime Sakura te gustaría salir con migo.- le preguntaste al con vos sexi y sugerente la Haruno te observo incrédula. _

_-Lo siento pero no sal.- y cortaste su réplica con un beso ella intento rechazarte al principio pero al final se dejo caer en tus redes si esa chica seria una mas de tus conquista recuerdas lo que hizo la Hyuuga cuando hiciste exactamente lo mismo con ella la besaste y ella te pateo donde mas te dolia esa fue la primera y la única vez que una mujer te rechazo no obstante Hinata también callo demo no fue la inca tu sucumbiste ante sus encanto ella era tu diosa. Haruno no besaba mal pero tampoco tan bien era un beso simple casi como ella. _

_-Entonces saldrás conmigo.- preguntaste de nuevo ella solo asintió con un aire estúpido a su alrededor y asi pasaron los días dos semanas después de salir con ella la metiste a tu cama hmp siempre era lo mismo con Hinata te llevo 8 meses pero la espero valio la pena el cuerpo de diosa que poseía la Hyuuga era virgen y estaba a tu disposición en cambio Sakura te había comentado que ya había estado con 4 chicos antes que tu como si a ti te importara no fuiste delicado con ella todo lo contrario la penetrabas de manera salvaje solo necesitabas sexo ni siquiera te importo si ni estaba lo suficiente húmeda para recibirte ni el grito de dolor que dio cuando la penetraste de manera salvaje pero te importo una mierda sus sentimientos y deseos n eran importantes solo los tu yos. _

_Con el pasar del tiempo le cogiste cierto cariño a la rosadita pero fue suficiente y si a eso sumabas que la puta esa estando contigo se acostaba con otro mato todo el cariño que sentías por ella si es que alguna vez lo sentiste. La Haruno noto tu cambio drástico para con ella y se comportaba peor que una prostituta buscando alegrarte demo ya estar entre sus piernas no te causaba nada que no fuera asco o Kami como extrañabas a tu chica de cabellos negro azulados y ojos perlas. _

_-Sasuke-kun quieres que valla contigo a recoger a tu amiga.- te pregunto la rosadita sabias que Sakura te amaba pobre idiota si supiera que tú ya tenías mujer, la miraste de reojo ella sonreí como una completa idiota realmente era patética es cierto al principio esa inocencia que viste en sus orbes verdes te recordó a tu chica pero tan rápido como llego asi murió, diste un suspiro probablemente esa chica te iba a odiar después pero te importaba. _

_-No Sakura no quiero que me acompañes además la chica a la que voy a recoger no es mi amiga es mi novia asi que este juego que teníamos se terminó en este momento.- le dijiste de manera cortante y fría observas sus orbes cubrirse de lágrimas pero no te importo y saliste del lugar._

_Lo único bueno de todo eso era el regreso de tu chica con quien pudiste solucionar el problema después de que te humillaras ante ella claro además de eso tenías el permiso de Hinata para tirarte a cuanta mujer te abriese las piernas mientras ella estuvo fuera porque si damas y caballeros a Uchiha Sasuke lo dominaba Hyuuga Hinata._

_Estaban en una fiesta en honor al regreso de tu novia organizada por sus amigos y tu encontrabas con ella tomándola de la cintura de manera posesiva eran raros y contados los hombres que se podían acercar a tu chica sin pagar con una fractura su osadía, demo si algo te sorprendió fue ver una cabellera rosa acercarse a ti con una expresión homicida que intentaba asesinar a tu chica con los ojos. _

_-Tu maldita como te atreves a quietarme a Sasuke-kun.- escuchaste gritar a la Haruno siendo agarrado por Shikamaru un amigo de Hinata y tuyo. _

_-Sasuke quien es ella.- te pregunto Hinata le contaste todo la Hyuuga solo te observo de manera seria estabas a punto de pedirle que no se cabreara contigo pero la carcajada y la mirada burlona que le dio tu chica a la Haruno fue suficiente para calmarte._

_-Tú en serio piensas que Sasuke mi novio y mi prometido se enamoró de ti no seas ilusa Sasuke solo buscaba un polvo fácil mientras yo estaba en el extranjero para el no eres más que otra del montón.- contesto tu novia valla que esa pequeña diablilla te conocía no Uchiha todos los amigos cercanos tuyos y de Hinata rompieron en carcajadas al darse cuenta del ridículo de la pelirosa._

_-Sakura lárgate de aquí esta es una fiesta privada y lo que mi prometida te dijo es cierto yo solo quería un polvo fácil y ganar una apuesta.- dijiste de manera seca que cruel Uchiha después de eso no volviste a escuchar nada de la pelirosa y lo agradeciste. _

_Fin del flash back._

Sentiste unos brazos rodear tu cuello y ese conocido olor a lavanda y jazmines que Hinata usaba.

-En que piensas Sasuke.- te pregunto sentándose en tu regazo con las piernas en tus costados.

-En todo lo que hecho hasta ahora y darme cuenta que haberte acosado por un buen tiempo fue la mejor decisión que he tomado.- le respondiste de manera seria y la miraste con intensidad.

-Por cierto escuchaste las noticias dicen que la heredera de la empresa de cosméticos Haruno Sakura se suicidó por un amor no correspondido.- dijo con cierta burla tu chica.

Kami-sama esa chica de ojos perla era tu perdición mira que encontrarte a una chica cruel y dulce a la vez era difícil pero tu la encontraste ella definitivamente era esa parte de ti que faltaba para completarte y decir que eres un demonio no crees Uchiha.

-Hmp valla que era patética.- dijiste de manera fría más sin embargo algo dentro de ti se burla de la chica de ojos jade realmente era patética y pensar que creías que podías quererla ella fue realmente insignificante y patética. Bajo el árbol de Sakura el alma de la pelirosa observa con dolor al azabache después de escuchar lo que le dijo a la ojiperla. Realmente había sido estúpida al pensar que a el le dolería su muerte ni siquiera le dio lastima.

-Hime te amo.- escucho la Haruno decir al azabache levanto su rostro bañado en lágrimas para observar que la chica de ojos perla le sonreía de manera amorosa y lo besaba con pasión y amor y el azabache le correspondía.

-También te amo Sasuke.- escuchaste murmurar sobre tus labios Uchiha.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Izuna: que carajos te fumaste para escribir esto.

Johan: ni idea pero ya me duermo.

Izuna: tks valla que eres floja.

Johan: lo que sea.

Matta nee

Dejen review


End file.
